


The Fall of the Fallen

by Perr1n



Category: Axetale - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: Oh god is this AU a depressing one.





	The Fall of the Fallen

Bad things just happen to good people sometime. I know, I know, real depressing, but its the truth. And upon this day, something very, very, VERY bad happened to alot of good folks, myself included. But what´s any story without a little background? Let us start from the beginning.For the past few centuries, we, the Monsters of the Underground, have lived in relative peace, long since having become content with life in the caverns and tunnels we call our home. We had long since given up on our desire to leave, or even attempt to break the magical barrier that separated us from the Surface world of the Humans.

 

Life was pleasant, everyone in high hopes, until one day, she came. Frisk, as she called herself, who fell through a thin spot in the barrier and became trapped in our world. This brought about a moral dilemma, for she was not the first. Six other humans had fallens before her, and all six times they died, their souls harvested and sent to our king. 

 

The only way to break the barrier, is if one has in their possession seven souls of Humans. She could be it, our ticket back to the surface, and through either violence or compassion, we tried to claim her soul.  By sheer luck, she evaded us, and made her way to the capitol, where she faced down King Asgore himself. 

 

To our great shock, he was killed, but rather than flee, rather than return to her people, she stayed. Despite all that had occurred, she chose us over Humanity, and with the Queen, Toriel, by her side, she talked us other Monsters out of our genocide. Twelve years have passed since that day, twelve years since the war ended. Frisk even got married to one of us, a wise cracking skeleton named Sans. Everything was fine, until one day it wasn´t.

 

I was eating breakfast when it first began, enjoying a bowl of cereal and chatting with my sister. Miri looks a lot like me, with tangerine colored fur trimmed close to her skin, with deep jasper eyes. Her cat like face was grinning warmly, the only differences between us being my eyes are a more emerald color, and she is a few inches shorter. 

 

Miri is just chatting away, going on and on about how excited she was about us moving out of the town of Hotland, our new place of residence going to be New Home, the capitol. Our main reason was that, as its name implies, Hotland is god damn hot! The whole place was built around natural steam geysers and pools of lava, so you would expect it to be sweltering, and swelter we furry cat twins did.

 

“Oh my god! I'm so pumped!” Miri babbled, her toast laying cold and forgotten. “Do you think we’ll see the Queen, or maybe even visit Mettaton's resort?! OOOOHHH! I cant wait” Nearly choking on my last mouthful of INSERT CEREAL BRAND NAME, I wag a finger at her, “Eat your food or we aint going anywhere” That calms her a bit, and soon the crunching of burnt bread is head as I set my bowl in the sink. 

 

There is a knock on our house door, and I hurry over to open it. On the other side stands three figures. One is thin, with a broad torso mostly due to the white chestplate he wore alongside his scarlet scarf. Papyrus, and the short stocky figure at his side, eyes glowing a dull silver, was Sans. Clutching a pot in both her hands was Frisk, wearing her ¨Lucky¨ blue and purple striped sweater despite the immense heat.  

 

¨Era! Miri!¨ Papyrus exclaims in his shrill, scratchy voice, embracing me tightly. ¨Heya Er, how's it hangin?¨ Compared to his baby brother, Sans had a deep gruff tone. ¨Just thought we'd come see you off. Paps made that spaghetti Miri loves so much¨ Frisk says in that sweet little squeak of hers, holding the pot out for me to take.

 

Moving inside, I place it on the dining room table as Frisk and Muri hug. We chat of no real thing, until suddenly there is a faint buzzing. Sans pulls out his cell phone, holding it up to where one's ear normally is. ¨Yeah?¨¨ A voice, no less than shouting, if heard on the other end. He flinches, holding it away. ¨Geez Alphys, take a breath!¨ He yells back into it. The voice, apparently belonging to the royal scientist Alphys, goes quiet enough that we cannot hear it.¨Wha-Al, that aint funny.¨ A pause, and Sans´ hand goes slack. ¨I-I gotta go. Fuckin flower¨ He snarls, grabbing Frisks hand as he does. ¨Dont follow me!¨ He yells as he suddenly vanishes, teleporting away.  

 

¨What was that about?¨ I ask, getting a shrug in response.


End file.
